


Final Fantasy: Magnum Venari

by CleTheNaturist



Category: Final Fantasy, Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fantasy, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy), New Final Fantasy World, Non-Explicit Nudity, Nudism, Nudist, Nudist World, Original Character(s), Viera (Final Fantasy), naturism, naturist, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleTheNaturist/pseuds/CleTheNaturist
Summary: On the world Gaea. There are groups of adventurers called Hunters who for a price will go and exterminate monsters. The Grand Lucia Hunter's Guild is one such group, as they go about slaying monsters they uncover secrets of the world in which they live.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hunt Start: Adamantoise

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains nudity. (Details in the end notes of chapter 1).

A shop sat on the edge of the city of Lucrecia, just between the bustling shopping district and the vast stretches of farmland and plains that were a common sight to those living on the continent of air. The shop had a used look to it as though a number of merchants and tradesmen had once called it home. It’s newest sign barely hung over the old painted one. It read “Grand Lucia Hunter’s Guild”.  
Inside an argument could be heard between the owner of the establishment and their very first customer.  
“You want us hunt whaaaat!?”  
The shout came loud as a bell ringing throughout the cramped shop. The front room of this shop was musty and mostly empty. There was a counter about halfway into the room and a slightly padded couch in the southwest corner of the room right by the doorway to the back room. On the east wall was a bookshelf with a few volumes of history of the planet Gaea as well as guides to hunting different kinds of monsters.  
Standing at the front counter was a well-built human man, of about age twenty-five, with long pink hair and brown eyes, wearing a full set of black and silver leather armor. The fact that he was dressed was at the moment simply to signify his job as some kind of martial fighter. No one on Gaea wore clothes unless they needed protection or were showing off their job or rank. He was the one speaking, his voice carrying not only his surprise but also a hint of fear. Next to him was an elderly man with begging look upon his face.  
“There is no way we could possibly fight an Adamantiose. Look I hate to give up a customer, but you would be far better off asking one of the more established guilds. Perhaps the Delta crew or the Simulacras could take care of it.”  
The old man responded with a nervous but surprisingly patient tone, “please it’s just a young ‘un. It’s barely as tall as a tree, it’s not one of those mountain sized behemoths. I just need it off my land, so I start harvesting crops. I can’t afford the bigger guilds rates.”  
“Even so, this crew just isn’t experienced enough. Our black mage can barely cast each of the base elemental spells,” the man in black stated while pointing to a brunette girl wearing only an oversized yellow hat and a black open robe, lounging on the couch. Her violet eyes looked over at the man in black with an empty stare.  
“Come on Huric, it might not be so bad.”  
It was a leaner man with short brownish-red hair and green upturned eyes, wearing nothing but a series of belts and pouches with a mix of mechanic tools and firearms, who was speaking now as he came out of a back room. His voice was a mix of aristocratic calmness and smug confidence.  
“Perhaps we could lead it away without a fight. Or if it’s young enough we could even scare it off. How much is the kind gent offering?”  
“That’s a good question Cid,” Huric stated, “how much are you planning to pay us old man?”  
“I can only offer 5000 gil and that I will tell others about your guild.”  
Cid frowned. “I see why you couldn’t go to the other guilds that’s not much at all.”  
Huric actively relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh. “Liliana what do you think?”  
The black mage tilted her head and looked upward, clearly thinking very deeply about this. “Well it would be more than enough to cover rent and if Cid is correct and we don’t have to fight it then we won’t really be out anything, so I don’t see why not. Though we should probably run it by Viela and Reli.”  
“You are probably right, how about you go get them for us,” Cid said with a warm smile.  
“Sure!”  
Liliana quickly hopped up and sprinted into the back room. Shortly afterward she returned with two others. One was a girl with blue, eyes, her blonde hair peeking out of the hood of her fluffy, white, robe. Two small mounds of cloth in the hood gave away the presence of her cat like ears marking her as a Miqo’te. The other was a tan woman with silver hair and brown eyes. Her large rabbit like ears and clawed feet designating her as a Viera. She was dressed in only a strap to carry her bow and quiver.  
Huric went over the situation with the two and asked their opinions. The woman in the white robe looked around at the group with deep concern.  
“I’m not sure that’s something we can handle. If we did have to fight it could be disastrous. I mean Reli, Liliana, and Cid could keep away well enough for a while since they are primarily ranged fighters, but Huric and I do a lot of melee so that could be dangerous especially since I’m the healer.”  
Reli thought about it for a minute and then spoke in an almost melodic voice, “perhaps Viela, but in reality, we are not inexperienced. While it might be a challenge should combat actually occur, would it really hurt to at least go and see what we are up against?”  
“That’s true,” Viela spoke up. Fidgeting with her robe a bit she turned toward the old man. “Would that be okay? Scoping it out first then deciding if we want to take the job?”  
“Of course, but please make haste I have little time before the harvest.”  
Huric stood up and crossed his arms. “Alright then all in favor of checking it out before taking on this hunt raise your hand.”  
Everyone lifted their hands into the air and belted out “Aye”.  
“Then it’s decided. Old man if you would lead the way to your farm, we would be grateful.”  
“My pleasure hunters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to go over something I haven't found a good way to explain in-story yet. The reason some characters are naked.  
> The cultures on Gaea developed very differently clothes never became particularly important unless they serve some function. So the only reason a character would be clothed is because they need protection of some kind or to signify their Job Class (Black Mage robes for example).  
> Sidenote: 1 gil is about equal to 1/10 of a US dollar.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter and that you will post and questions/critiques you may have.


	2. Moving to Location – Adamantoise

It was a bright warm day as the party of monster hunters made their way. The old man offered for them to ride in his cart on the way there. With the exception of Reli all took him up on the offer. In the bright light outside it was easier to get a good look at each of the party members. The leader, Huric, was a bit skinnier than he had seemed during the discussion of the job. His pink hair, parted mostly toward his left, showed off and accentuated his round, brown eyes.  
Cid appeared mostly the same as he had in the shop. The key difference was that several scars were far more visible on his body. There were some small cuts and burns, the kind of things that could be expected from work in the Mechanist’s trade. However, one scar stood out, a long serpent-like gash that ran from Cid’s right shoulder to the inner part of his left thigh.  
Lillian as well didn’t have much more to notice about her. Her robe appeared a bit tattered and her hair actually appeared darker out in the sun than in the meager lights of the shop. She was likely the lightest skinned out of the bunch, giving her the appearance of a candle with a douter set atop it. As she sat up straight in the cart one could tell that she was slightly shorter than she had appeared on the couch perhaps suggesting that the couch was also smaller than one might have thought.  
Viela was wrapped up so tight in her robe that it was still hard to make out any details, other than the grey, triangular markings framing her face. Reli in comparison to the rest was likely the most different out in the sun. Where inside she had been hunched down a bit, she now stood stiff and alert. In stark contrast to Liliana, Reli was likely the darkest in the group not to mention the tallest. Her eyes were not merely brown but a deep chocolate-like shade. As the cart began to move, she strode alongside it and those around got the impression that she could easily move much faster than the chocobo pulling the cart.  
Passing by waves of different crops for minutes on end grew rather boring quickly and each person found their own activity Reli was walking, Viela was praying, and Lilliana was reading a book, Huric decided he wished to strike up some conversation.  
“So old man. How did you find our little shop, I don’t believe I ever got around to paying for any adverts.”  
The old man thought for a moment before replying, “Well I looked in the Grand Guild directory. Everybody else had exorbitant rates. Towards the end of the list was your groups listing, there wasn’t any contact info, but it did say ‘will take best offer’ so I figured it was worth hunting you down, pardon the pun.”  
“Huh, I guess Leo actually put what I told him to then. Well anyway, still you had to actually find our shop how did that come about?”  
“It was easier than you would think I did find a single advert in that town and it led me right to you.”  
“I really don’t remember making any.”  
Liliana looked up for a moment, “oh, that may have been me. I think I had Leo put a single stack of flyers on my tab.”  
Huric gave her a questioning glance, “You know we can’t afford that, ah, well it found us work. Yet still sir there should have been other new guilds that caught your eyes with cheap rates. What about the Squalls? I know they only charge like a thousand gil per day that’s cheaper than us.”  
It was Viela who answered, “that’s what they say but I’ve checked their shopfront out they charge all kinds of hidden rates. You are pretty smart to have noticed that mister.”  
“Oh? Am I? I just thought it was obvious,” the old man said while giving out a hearty chuckle, “Ah but I’ve just realized, I’ve been rather rude and not introduced myself. You can just call me Farmer Biggs, or keep calling me old man and mister, whatever floats your boat.”  
Cid sat up and shook the farmers hand, “a pleasure to meet you Biggs. I’m Cid VonGewer.”  
The old man suddenly tensed a bit, and a huge smile grew across his face “Oh the pleasure’s all mine, I knew your names from the directory, but it didn’t say you were a VonGewer. If you don’t mind me asking what’s a noble like you doing working for a company like this?”  
“I don’t mind at all you see I just wanted to set out on my own I took a small loan from my father, met Huric here, and over time hired the rest of these fine people.”  
“Ah, well I suppose that makes sense. Also, if you don’t mind one more question, I couldn’t help but notice that scar.”  
“My friend that is not a question, but I suppose I can guess at what you are asking. Unfortunately, the details of how I acquired such as scar are too personal for me to consider sharing.”  
“That’s fair, that’s fair,” Biggs said, still hanging his head a little to hide his disappointment. “Regardless we have almost arrived at my farm, so I suppose there’s not time for stories.”  
With that statement the cart turned onto one of many dirt paths and pulled up toward a fairly large estate with a nice house at least three stories tall.  
“I was led to believe you had little money,” Reli said. She had one eyebrow arched and the statement was more of a question.  
“Ay. I’m pretty broke,” Biggs replied, “at least when it comes to what’s liquid the land is a bout all I’ve got.”  
As they pulled even further up, they could see some of the crops being grown. Gysahl greens, corn, and a number of other foodstuffs. Out in the cornfield they noticed a large boulder maybe two stories high and much wider than the bases of the apple tree nearby.  
Reli tilted her head and turned toward Biggs, “why would you have such a large rock in the middle of your crops?”  
“That’s no rock. That’s your mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, it was mostly done before I started my AO3 account. Chapter 3 will take a lot longer to come out, but I just happened to have this one ready a few hours after I posted chapter 1.  
> Unfortunately I dedicated a lot of this chapter to fixing flaws in chapter 1. I'm still happy with how it turned out, and in fact I think it's fuller than it would have been, but still it's words that likely should have been in the first chapter.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please post any questions, comments or critiques you may have.


End file.
